Hurtful Nature
by Zarosguth
Summary: Fate Testarossa's twin sister, Alicia has been in a wheelchair ever a since traumatic accident six years ago. Fate blames herself and their mother, Precia blames Fate as well and as a result, abuses her. Both Fate and Precia keep the abuse a secret from Alicia. "Alicia can't find out."


_**Story Title:  
**_Hurtful Nature

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Drama / Family / Angst / Twins / Alternate Universe / One-shot

_**Summary:  
**_Fate Testarossa's twin sister Alicia has been in a wheelchair ever a since traumatic accident six years ago. Fate blames herself and their mother, Precia, blames Fate as well and as a result, abuses her. Both Fate and Precia keep the abuse a secret from Alicia. "Alicia can't find out."

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and all related trademarks are owned by Seven Arcs.

* * *

***~-[**** Hurtful Nature ****]-~***

* * *

_Alicia can't find out._

I am sitting across from my twin sister, Alicia, as we're studying in our high school's library. My sister and I are twins and as such look very similar; we both have long blonde hair and wine-red eyes but even though we're twins and look very similar, we are actually quite different.

Alicia is a much more out-going person, always the centre of attention and she never seems to stop talking. I, on the other hand, am very quiet and reserved; I don't like taking up the spotlight so I usually just hang back and only reply when spoken to.

But I never need to speak to Alicia; we always seems to know what the other is thinking.

"Hey Fate, I don't quite understand this; can you explain it to me?" Alicia asks me as she points at an assignment in her maths textbook.

"Sure Alicia, let me take a look." I answer as I walk over to her side of the table and sit down on the chair next to her. I quickly look over the assignment she's having trouble with and start explaining her which mathematical formulas to use.

While we are mostly the same physically, there are still a few differences; Alicia always has her hair flowing freely down her back, whereas I always tie my hair into a tail with a black ribbon. The only difference other than that is that, even though she's the elder twin, Alicia is a bit shorter than I am. Not that this is immediately obvious.

Because Alicia is in a wheelchair.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

_It all happened six years ago, we were nine years old at the time. Our mother, Precia Testarossa had taken us to the park for a family day out. The park was a large field of grass with a few benches situated around it. In the middle of the park stood a swing set and a slide. On either side of the park ran a road._

_Alicia and I were playing with a ball while Mother sat on a large blanket in the grass watching us play. We were very happy, even though I noticed Mother tended to look more at Alicia than she did me but I didn't mind; Alicia was special to the both of us so I understood that my Mother favoured her. I was just happy to see my Mother and sister as happy as they were._

"_Catch, Fate!" Alicia yelled at me as she threw the ball. She threw it a bit too hard so it went flying over my head._

"_I'll get it!" I said as I ran after the ball as it rolled off the grass, across the sidewalk and onto the road where it came to a halt._

_I ran up to the ball and crouched to grab it when I heard Alicia yelling my name in a panic. I looked up and saw a car coming straight for me as the car's horn sounded._

_Before I could even realize that I was about to die, I felt myself being pushed from the side and flew out of harm's way. I landed on the ground and groaned in pain before I quickly brought my eyes back to the point where I was standing only a moment before. My eyes widened in shock and a gasp escaped my lips when I realized exactly what had happened._

_Alicia had thrown herself at me and had managed to push me out of the way. I saw my sister lying on the road, she had tried to get out of the way of the car herself but she'd been too slow; The car had run over her right leg as she'd tried to escape._

_Mother came running, screaming in panic, pleading for Alicia to be okay. I could only watch as Mother had crouched down next to Alicia and held her closely._

_The driver of the car that had just hit Alicia, an elderly woman, had pulled over and gotten out of her car, calling the emergency number on her cell phone._

_It felt like ages before the ambulance arrived, during that time I was still too shocked to move from where I had landed and Mother was still holding Alicia, trying to keep her from falling unconscious._

_When the ambulance finally arrived and the ambulance personnel had secured Alicia safely Mother stepped in after her while another of the ambulance personnel picked me up and placed me next to Alicia who was lying on a stretcher. I sat opposite Mother who held Alicia's hand tightly and kept her eyes on my big sister as the ambulance started making its way to the hospital._

_During the ride there I could not keep my eyes off Mother as she kept whispering assurances at Alicia; I noticed how her gaze would occasionally shift over to me and when our eyes briefly met, I could only see anger and rage directed towards me._

_She blamed me for what had happened._

_And so did I…_

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Alicia's leg was beyond saving and had to be amputated, since then she's been in a wheelchair. Nevertheless, she never changed; She's still the same energetic and blunt girl she was before the accident and now, six years later, that still hasn't changed.

The ones who have changed are Mother and me.

_Alicia can't find out._

Alicia and I have just arrived home and after greeting Mother we decided to watch some TV together before dinner.

"Fate, can you please help me for a second?" Mother asks me.

"Sure Mother," I answer, "I'll be right back Alicia." I tell my sister who just nods as she's completely engrossed in the TV show that's currently on.

As I enter the kitchen Mother has her back turned to me.

"Mother? You needed help?" I ask her, feigning curiosity; I know full well what is going to happen and what she wants me to do. But as always, I hope it will be different which is why I still ask this seemingly naïve question.

"Just shut up and prepare dinner for your sister." Mother says to me with a cold voice before she turns to me, her gaze just as cold as the tone of her voice was.

"Yes Mother," I answer as I cast my gaze down at the floor. She walks past me but not before slapping me in the face. I don't make any sound when it happens; I learned it is better not to. I slowly rub the painful red hand mark that is now on my cheek.

"That is to make sure you don't slack off to talk to Alicia; we don't want her to get upset at that mark on your face now do we?" Mother tells me as she walks towards the living room to join Alicia.

_Alicia can't find out._

"Yes Mother," I answer before I start preparing dinner for the three of us.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

By the time dinner is ready the red mark on my face has faded away. Mother is eerily good at predicting how long something like that remains visible; I suppose she's had a lot of practice over the last few years. The first few times she would hit me slightly too early and I had to feign having a tummy-ache so Alicia wouldn't have to see my red cheek.

During dinner Mother asks Alicia about school and she happily tells her the two of us have been studying together.

"Oh I see, so Fate helped you with your maths." Mother says with a smile. _That's the least she can do for you after what she caused._ I can hear her thinking.

"Yep, she's really smart and patient; she had to explain it a good three times before I finally understood." Alicia says, rubbing the back of her head while blushing a bit in embarrassment before she smiles at me.

"But I completely understand now. Fate is a great teacher." She says, I blush a little at the sudden compliment.

_I don't deserve your praise Alicia, I have only hurt you._

"Is that so?" Mother says in a sing-song voice. To anyone else it would look like we're a happy family despite Alicia's condition; sitting here like this, eating dinner together and smiling. Mother and me know that's not true.

_Alicia can't find out._

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Alicia and I sleep in separate beds in the same room, we have done so since we were born. I wake up in the middle of the night because I need to go to the bathroom. I quickly sneak out of bed and out of our bedroom. After I'm done in the bathroom I start on my way back to our bedroom. As I am walking through the hallway I hear something.

"Ah Fate, there you are." I turn around to face Mother who is holding an empty glass bottle; she must've been drinking again. She started drinking shortly after the accident and whenever she got really drunk she would come look for me.

"Hello Mother." I say as calmly as I can, but I feel my heart is pounding as my body knows what is going to happen.

"Don't you 'Hello Mother' me!" she yells as she swings her arm at me and grabs me by my wrist. She manages to yell without being so loud as to wake Alicia whom is still sleeping in our room down the hall.

"Come with me." She snaps at me as she pulls me along. I know exactly where we are going.

As I expected we stop in front of the door to the basement and Mother opens the door and shoves me inside. I fall down the short staircase which is about six steps down and land on the ground, hard.

I let out a groan as I try to stand back up but Mother is already besides me and grabs me by my hair, pulls up my head and stares me in the eyes with an icy gaze.

"You think you're in pain, huh Fate? Well, let me tell you; this is nothing compared to the pain you inflicted upon Alicia, but maybe I can make you understand." Mother forces me to stand up and pushes me into a chair that is all too familiar to me.

She binds me with the leather straps that are attached to the arm rests and front chair legs. She then pulls up the long sleeves of my pyjamas and observes the cuts, bruises and small scars still present on my arms.

"Not enough." She whispers. "These are not enough; this is still nowhere near the level of Alicia's pain!"

Mother then jams her long fingernails into my arm as I let out a small shriek. She puts on more and more pressure and it doesn't take long before her nails dig into my skin and I start bleeding.

"It's all your own fault Fate; it was you that caused Alicia to be in the state she's in now." Mother sharply whispers as she retracts her nails out of my arms. I let out a gasp.

"You put your own sister into a wheelchair! You monster!" She yells loudly as she slaps me on my cheek; the same spot as that afternoon.

"It would've been better if you hadn't been born Fate…" Mother says to me as she grabs me by the collar of my pyjamas and brings her face close to me, staring at me in loathing and disgust.

"If you hadn't, Alicia wouldn't have had to sacrifice her leg to save your worthless life!"

_I deserve the punishment mother is giving me; she is right; everything would've been better had I never existed._

Mother takes the empty bottle she had earlier and hits me on my arms and legs with it, causing new bruises to appear on my arms and legs. She slaps me on my cheek one final time before she undoes the straps holding me down on the chair, causing me to drop out of the chair and onto the ground.

"Wash yourself before you go back to bed." She says as she walks away without looking back at me.

"Yes Mother," I whisper as I try to push myself up.

She must've been tired; normally she'd take out her leather belt and hit me across the back before leaving.

_Alicia can't find out._

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

I can't let Alicia find out what Mother has been doing to me for the past years; it would only hurt her and I have hurt her more than enough as it is. I only wear shirts with long sleeves and long jeans, no matter what weather it is, so I can hide the wounds on my arms and legs.

Luckily our school is very lenient with the rules regarding our uniforms, allowing students to wear pretty much anything as long as it matches the look of the uniforms well enough; which means I can wear jeans rather than the standard issue skirt.

It's a nice day, the sun is shining brightly and the birds are singing their songs. Alicia and I have just arrived at school and are now entering our classroom.

I push Alicia's wheelchair to her spot and sit down on my spot right next to her.

"Hey Fate, aren't you warm today wearing those clothes?" Alicia asks me with a curious look in her eyes. I gulp unconsciously.

"Oh no, don't worry about me." I say as I suddenly start to sweat uncontrollably and feel heat rising to my face. I look down at my desk, avoiding eye-contact and fidget with my fingers.

_Don't worry about me Alicia; I'm not worth it._

"Okay, if you say so," Alicia laughs, "but you sure look like you're way too hot like this."

I smile at Alicia in return but don't say anything. The other students walk into the classroom and class soon starts.

_Alicia can't find out._

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

During class I have a hard time paying attention due to the heat bothering me. Alicia is right, these clothes are way too hot but I have no choice; I don't want Alicia to see my cuts and bruises.

Suddenly I see Alicia's hand slip a note onto my desk. I grab it and open it to read:

"_You really need to wear some different clothes Fate; you always look like you're overheating during the summer._"

I grab my pen and write a response on the same note before passing it back to Alicia's desk.

"_It's fine really; I'm used to it._"

It takes a moment before Alicia passes the note back to me again:

"_Hey, I want to go to the mall this afternoon, is that okay with you?_"

I hesitate for a moment but I can't deny Alicia anything; it would only hurt her. I write down my answer and pass the note back.

"_Of course._"

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

School ends early that day so Alicia and I have plenty of time to go to the mall and shop to our hearts' content. As I push Alicia in her wheelchair through the streets I notice people looking at us; probably wondering what happened to Alicia. Some people are smiling, probably thinking what great a sister I am.

I am not; I'm the worst sister Alicia could've ever had.

We walk into Alicia's favourite clothing store as she told me she wanted to browse there a bit. While she's skimming through the clothes hanging in the racks I can't help but smile; she seems so happy now, I wonder if she's looking for something in particular. She said she wanted to browse but I know that Alicia, despite how it might seem, always has an idea of what she's looking for and I doubt today is any different.

"Hey Fate, check this out!" Alicia calls to me; she probably found what she's been looking for. I walk over to her.

"What is it Alicia?" I ask and in response she holds up a cute short-sleeved shirt.

"What do you think?" her smile tells me she really likes it.

"It's really cute." I smile at her, my smile quickly turns into confusion as she hands the shirt to me.

"Go on then, put it on!" she says as she gives me a playful shove in the direction of the changing stalls.

_Alicia can't find out._

"What's wrong?" Alicia stares at me and I realize I must've been staring at her blankly.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." I tell her but she must've seen through that obvious lie as she pouts at me and crosses her arms.

"It's not nice to lie Fate-neechan." Then I see it, in her eyes; hurt. Did I hurt her again? I must have; she never addresses me with an honorific unless I've done something to make her angry or upset.

_Why? Why do I always keep hurting Alicia? Why am I such a monster?_

"Hey…" Alicia whispers softly as she grabs my sleeve which makes me step back, but I misjudge how tightly she grabbed my sleeve and she starts falling forward out of her wheelchair. In a reflex I step forward again and catch her before she can hit the ground.

We sit there for a moment; me crouched down in front of Alicia's wheelchair, holding Alicia tightly in my arms. It is silent before Alicia suddenly releases a gasp. I quickly look down at her to see what's wrong and then I notice that in the confusion my sleeve got rolled up and Alicia is staring at the wounds on my arm.

Alicia pulls herself up to face me.

"Fate! What happened to you?!"

I can't speak.

_Alicia just found out._

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Alicia decided it would be best if we went somewhere more relaxing so I could tell her just 'what the hell' was going on as she put it so we'd gone to a nearby café. We quickly ordered our drinks and when they'd arrived Alicia stared at me intently.

"So? Are you going to tell me what is going on?" she asks in a surprisingly calm and gentle voice.

"U-uh, I, I…" I stammer, but I can't find the right words to say. What should I say?

_How can I tell her it's mother that has done this to me?_

It was as if she read my mind as she asked: "Was it Mom?"

I don't say anything but I cannot stop myself from reacting as I bow my head down to stare at the floor, trying desperately to not look at Alicia as if it'd kill one of us if I did.

_Knowing what monster I am, it'd probably be Alicia that'd end up dead._

Alicia knows exactly what my silence means; "So it really was Mom..." She says as she clenches her glass of iced tea tightly in her hand; she clenches so tightly her knuckles turn white.

"Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me?" Alicia asks as her body starts trembling.

"I, I-I didn't…" I start but am cut off by Alicia.

"Didn't what? Fate-neechan? You didn't what? Think I could help you? Trust me?!" Alicia nearly screams and I see people move their heads to look at us.

Alicia's voice makes it clear that she's hurt and that is my fault.

_I keep hurting Alicia; why did she have to find out?_

"I didn't want you to worry about me," I try, "I didn't want to hurt you like that."

"Hurt me like that?!" she yells before she brings her hands to her forehead and leans on the table with her elbows.

"Fate…" she whispers, "you've only ever hurt me by keeping this a secret from me, _me_, your_ twin sister_."

I gulp; I had never thought about it like that.

"How long?" Alicia asks as she looks up at me. "How long has she been doing that to you Fate?"

I hesitate a bit before I answer: "Ever since you were discharged from the hospital."

Alicia's eyes widen and she just stares at me in disbelief. "Fate, that was six years ago… she's been abusing you for six years?"

"I deserve it…" I whisper so silently it's almost inaudible, but Alicia hears.

She leans forward over the table and grabs my hands, forcing me to look her in the eyes. Eyes the same colour as mine, yet different.

"What makes you think that you deserve…" she starts quietly, "something like _this_!" she snaps and rolls my sleeves up again, revealing the cuts, bruises and scars once more.

"Because!" I start, but startle myself with the angry tone in my voice. I break eye contact.

"Because it's thanks to me, that you're in a wheelchair." I say and I look back at Alicia whom has a dumbfounded look on her face.

It takes a while for Alicia to process everything that has happened so far and neither of us say a word.

Then Alicia breaks the silence:

"Fate…" She speaks in a tone so gentle, and so warm, that I feel a lump forming in my throat; that's how Mother used to speak to us when we were little and I'd had a nightmare. Mother would comfort me and speak to me with such a gentle voice while Alicia would just hold me as if her life depended on it.

"Have I ever given off the impression that I blame you for what happened?"

I feel tears welling up and I manage to shake my head. "No." I whisper.

"Correct, and that's because I don't; it's not your fault Fate." Something inside of me breaks as she says that and I can no longer hold back; I start crying. Alicia's grip on my hands tightens. I see she also has tears running down her face.

"We'll find a way to get through this Fate; Mom has no right to treat you like she does. I never blamed you for what happened. This has to stop." She says through her tears, sobbing ever so slightly.

Alicia lets go of my hands and I wipe away my tears, as does she. We look each other in the eyes and I no longer see hurt in Alicia's eyes; all I see now is great determination.

"We'll get through this, the two of us _will_ get through this." She says to me one more time.

_I think I am glad Alicia found out._

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

"So the two of you needed to speak to me?" a woman with teal hair and a gentle expression says to us; she's the headmaster of our school, Lindy Harlaown. She is known for being an exceptionally kind woman and for putting absurd amounts of sugar in her tea.

"Yes Harlaown-san," Alicia starts, knowing full well I will not be the one to start this conversation.

"Please, call me Lindy." Lindy-san interrupts Alicia.

"Alright Lindy-san," Alicia continues, "it's about something very important." I try to avoid eye-contact but I feel Lindy-san's eyes on me.

"I am all ears." She says gently while facing me instead of Alicia and I carefully look up at her.

Alicia nudges me with her elbow. "You need to show her Fate."

I nod slowly and move my arm above the desk between us and Lindy-san. When I slowly roll up my sleeves I keep my eyes on the headmaster's expression; I see a glint of shock appear in her eyes as soon as my wounds come into view.

"Who did this to you, Fate-san?" Lindy-san asks me in a kind and warm tone.

I stay silent.

"You have to tell her Fate, otherwise she can't help us." Alicia tells me as she nudges me again.

"I-it… M-my- Our… Mother." I manage to say. I stare down at Lindy-san's desk but I can imagine the look on her face.

It stays silent for a moment. Alicia places her hands on my shoulders and I continue staring at Lindy-san's desk.

After having processed the information Alicia and I just gave her, Lindy-san speaks: "The two of you are very brave to have come to me for help. I have no doubt you'll understand that I will have to call child-protective services and inform them about this."

I slowly nod, still not making eye-contact with anyone while I feel Alicia next to me giving a more confident nod.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

It doesn't take long after Lindy-san's phone-call for a man and a woman from child-protective services to arrive. With Alicia sitting next to me, holding my hand for emotional support I answer the questions the woman, a gentle blonde with a soft voice named Shamal, asks me.

The people present are Alicia, me, Shamal-san, Lindy-san and the man, who has slightly tanned skin, white hair and a strange beast-like feel about him but seems very friendly otherwise, Zafira.

She asks if Mother ever abused Alicia, which both of us deny and then proceeds asking questions about what Mother did to me. While I tell her Alicia reacts with anger and disgust as it's also new information to her.

Just as I finish telling Shamal-san about how Mother would end our 'sessions' together by hitting me on the back with her leather belt, Alicia's cell-phone rings.

Zafira-san stops Alicia from picking up:

"Is it your mother?" He asks.

"Y-yes." Alicia nods.

"Inform her that you'll be home later and try not to let her notice that you know what you know." He instructs her. Alicia only nods and answers the phone.

"Hey Mom!" She greets happily as if everything is A-Okay.

"Yeah, we'll be home a tad late. Oh no, don't worry; we're just studying in the library." Alicia is an awfully good liar.

"Yes, we'll be home soon. Okay, see ya then!" Alicia lets out a long sigh after she hangs up but doesn't say anything.

"Now then, we need to determine how we're going to proceed from here on out." Shamal-san says, leaning on the table we're sitting at.

"We can't let the two of you go home that's for sure." She sits back up and crosses her arms and closes her eyes, as if deep in thought.

"It may be a bit soon to start talking about this, but the sooner we do, the better." Shamal-san starts speaking again.

"Fate-chan," she turns to me, "about everything you told us so far; do you think you could tell the same to a judge in court?"

My eyes open wide and I stare at Shamal-san, I then turn to Zafira-san who just looks at me with a stoic but otherwise unreadable expression. Next I look at Lindy-san who just gives me a kind smile. Finally I turn to Alicia.

Looking in her eyes I see a glimmer of hope that fills me with courage. I smile at Alicia and she smiles back at me. I then turn back to Shamal-san.

"Yes." I say with a confident nod.

_Alicia and I will get through this, I know we will._

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

That same afternoon, Alicia and I are placed in protective custody while police officers are sent over to our house to arrest Mother. We are sitting in a hallway of the police station together with Lindy-san, who promised to keep an eye on us while we're here.

Suddenly we hear a ruckus from the entryway of the police office and we see Mother getting brought in, handcuffed and all. As soon as her eyes fall on me she seems to be seething with rage; "So it was you! I knew it, don't think this ends here; you will pay for what you did to your dear sister!" the police officers barely manage to pull Mother along with them to one of the interrogation rooms.

I stare down at the ground and feel tears starting to flow down my face. I feel Lindy-san's gentle hand patting me on the back and when I look up I am met with Alicia's smiling face; she gently takes hold of my hands and pushes her forehead against mine, closing her eyes. I close my eyes as well and let my tears flow.

_When I'm together with Alicia, the two of us can do anything._

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

While we await the trial, Alicia and I are placed in a home for children who are victims of abuse; after the trial we will probably be put in foster care.

I don't mind as long as we can stay together.

In the home Alicia and I share a room. We try to go about our lives as normally as possible by going to school like normal but every day I get more and more nervous for the upcoming trial. Alicia is a great help to me as she keeps giving me her unwavering support.

One day Lindy-san calls us to her office.

"Alicia-san, Fate-san, do you have any idea what the two will do if your mother is found guilty? You realize she will probably go to prison for a long time right?"

Alicia and I nod.

"I don't know, I suppose we'll be put in foster care." Alicia answers.

"As long as we can stay together, I don't mind." I whisper softly, grabbing Alicia's hand; she gives me a soft squeeze in response.

"I think it'd be best if the two of you got a place somewhere where you are sure to be taken good care of." Lindy-san smiles at us, leaning on her desk with her elbows, supporting her head on the back of her hands.

"Therefore, I'd like to ask the two of you if you would allow me to adopt you after the trial."

Alicia and I stare at Lindy-san in disbelief.

"R-really?" Alicia stutters, I can't even bring myself to say a word.

"Yes." Lindy-san nods.

"But that will al depend on _you_ Fate-san." She says as she turns to me. "You have to testify and without your testimony, Precia-san will not get convicted. You have to be strong, for the both of you."

I turn to Alicia who has squeezed my hand tighter; she smiles at me.

"Yes," I whisper as I smile back at Alicia before turning to face Lindy-san again, "I know."

_Alicia has become my source of strength; I owe her to be strong after all that has happened._

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

I'm sitting on a bench in one of the hallways of the courthouse and am sobbing quietly holding my face in my hands. Lindy-san and Alicia are trying to comfort me but I find myself unable to calm down.

While I was giving my testimony of what Mother had been doing to me for the past six years to the judge and jury Mother snapped; she got up and lunged at me, calling me a liar and a monster. Security managed to stop her before she could reach me; she had her hand ready to hit me across my face. When security was dragging her off Mother said I should've been the one to get hit by the car that had hit Alicia.

After that court went into recess which has led to me sitting here.

"Don't worry Fate," Alicia says, "I'm just glad I could save you all those years ago; you mean a lot more to me than any of my limbs ever could."

What Alicia doesn't know is that it isn't just what Mother said that made me cry; but I'm also sad because with what just occurred, there is almost no doubt that Mother will get convicted. Things can truly never go back to how they were six years ago and secretly I still hoped they could.

_Why did it have to come to this? Why can't everything go back to how it was six years ago; with Alicia still able to walk and Mother genuinely smiling at the both of us?_

I start crying louder, placing my hands in my lap and allowing Lindy-san to wrap an arm around my shoulder. Alicia grabs my hands and gives them a light squeeze.

"It's okay little sis, let it all out. I'll be here for you; I will always be here right by you."

_Alicia never blamed me for what happened, but I have yet to forgive myself; maybe one day I will be able to._

_Maybe one day, I can stop hurting myself._

* * *

_**Afterword:  
**_Hello there, or, 'Nice to meet you,' in case we haven't met before.

My name is Zarosguth and I thank you for taking your time to read 'Hurtful Nature'; I hope it did not disappoint. If you enjoyed it even a little bit then that makes me very happy.

Inspiration for this Fan Fiction came from another manga. This time it was 'Our Future' by Yaya Hanatsu. The story is quite different however, it's more that this particular manga inspired me to do a story with a pair of twins of which one had been in an accident; that's really the only similarity.

Fate and Alicia are of course technically not twins since Fate is Alicia's clone but whatever, details.

Writing Alicia was quite difficult since there is not much reference material; she first appears dead in the Nanoha series after all and all we really got to see of her was Fate's dream when she got absorbed by the Book of Darkness.

I don't know anything about the procedures of child-protective services so if anything I've written in regards to that is wrong then I apologize; I simply did what I wanted to do for the story. I hope it didn't bother you too much if I got something wrong.

What is it with me and car accidents by the way? This is the fourth time I've used that particular plot element.

**!Spoilers for other stories below!**

First in 'Rest Of Our Days' where I had Seris die in a car accident, next was 'Sharing Your Emotions' in which I had Eve miraculously survive a car accident with minor injuries and then there was 'Remorse' in which I had Fate die in one.

**!End of spoilers for other stories!**

Maybe it's just an easy-to-use plot element since it can happen to anyone so easily.

Let's not dwell on that, this afterword is turning out quite long and you probably want to move on, so let me end it by asking you to please leave me a review, telling me what you think; I love getting feedback.

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


End file.
